Fallout: Returning Echoes of an Old World
by HaloSniper117
Summary: Frank left the station thinking he was alone. He left thinking everyone was dead. The reboot changed all that. Now fallow the new character as they quest after Frank in hopes of finding him. They will encounter hardships and adventure for there are Returning Echoes of an Old World and there will be repercussions from it.
1. Chapter 1: Reboot

Fallout: Returning Echoes of an Old World

Chapter 1: Reboot

…...***Warning***…...

System wide failure...

Emergency Reboot in progress...

Reboot...Successful

Powering up all primary functions...

Status:

Primary Reactor...Critical

Secondary Reactors...Undamaged

Primary Reactor...Inactive

Secondary Reactors...Active

Life Support...Minimal Damage*

Life Support is Damaged and requires repairs

Is Operational for minimal use

Cryo Chamber...Anomaly Detected

***Files Corrupted***

***Salvaging Data***

Data Salvage...Complete

Data Repairs...Complete

Accessing Data...Complete

Cryo pod 01...Empty

Pod 01...Frank Roften

Status...Revived

Cryo Pods 02 - 17...Deceased

18...Unoccupied

19...Deceased

20...

…...

…...

...Occupied

* * *

Hello, this is the author leaving a nice little note for you readers

Frank left the station thinking he was alone.

He left thinking everyone was dead. The reboot changed all that.

Now fallow the new character as they quest after Frank in hopes of finding him.

They will encounter hardships and adventure for there are

Returning Echoes of an Old World and there will be repercussions from it.


	2. Chapter 2: Left Behind and Forgotten

Chapter 2 Left Behind and Forgotten

Space Station: Aquarius

**Marie**

I sit up from the pod and puke not long after. I walk over to the nearby terminal and request the stations computer to tell me why it awoke me. I read through the list of pods and start to break down on the spot, then I see his name.

I quickly ask to computer to page him. All I receive is an error message stating he left. 18 dead bodies are still in their pods, Frank is gone and I am left behind, alone, and forgotten.

How long I sat there I do not know, the computer said it was for no more then 25 minutes, yet I feel like I sat there for hours.

The cafeteria is operational at least. Terminal Reports Frank gathered food supplies, the rest of the file is corrupted so I am unable to see what for.

"Marie, I need you at the infirmary"

What would the computer want me at the infirmary for? "Computer, why do I need to go to the infirmary?"

"There is a minor malfunction with life support in that sector. The auto repair systems are non-responsive and unless the problem is fixed this station will soon be inoperable." So, the computer is unable to fix something, well great. Time to strap on the tool belt.

"So you need me to go to the infirmary sector and repair the life support." I reply rather harshly. There is a pause as the computer begins running calculations and probabilities.

"Most likely not, all I need if for you to see if you can get the automated systems back on-line so that the station can be safe from further damage and you won`t need to do anything else." The computer pauses to run a few more calculations. "If you are unable to fix them you may have to leave the station due to the fact that most of the systems are on the automated repair systems."

"It is fix the things that fix other things, or get the heck out of dodge. I can deal with that." So, I might not stay on what little bit of familiar space I have left, then it is to the war ravaged soil that is post-apocalyptic Earth.

"I advise that you wear a pressure suit, I am unable to get a reading in that sector so depressurization may have occurred." One more thing to worry about. Placing the snug fitting outfit on and the tight helmet I can not help but wonder were Frank is. His pod was open when I came to. Yet I have not seen hide nor tail of him.

"Hey, so were is the affected system? I mean you sent me in here you could at least give me directions." I wait for a response but hear none. "Hello?" Crap, the life support isn't the only problem. Lets see, it was in corridor A, room 14. "Room fourteen, lets see, um, thirteen." I look around, and no fourteen. "Really! I went down corridor B! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I turn around and rush down the corridor and try to find corridor A.

After about thirty minutes of searching I find it, and this place is a mess. To find what I need will be similar to finding a tiny little needle in a haystack a mile high, and I have to start fifty feet underground. Looking around I see what I have been really needing. A terminal with a direct connection to the network.

I power it on and am greeted with text scrolling across the screen.

**Hello! Apparently there is other issues over there too. Sorry about that!**

**[Type Reply]…**

_What do I do to fix this mess?_

_[send]..._

**Simple reset the circuit.**

_I do this how?_

**Try the big panel labeled Circuit Breaker Room.**

_Makes sense, how do I know which one to flip?_

**Easy, the ones in the off position.**

Looking around me I spot in big red letters Circuit Breaker Room. It seems as if it was light up with neon and had big shiny arrows pointing at it. Well, I feel like a fool.

Opening it up I am met with a problem. This problem involves the fact that the camber I was in is at a higher pressure then the aria I opened. This is due to the fact that hole burned in the room by a small fire opened a hole into space itself.

Meanwhile: Some where on Earth

**Frank Roften**

"What hit me?" I sit up and nearly pass out on the spot and look around me. My tent is trashed and the is fire nothing but cold embers. I reach for my gun, and all I grab is dirt. Where is my stuff? I rocket up and look around and find that they didn't even leave me the shoes for my feet. I have been robbed. Looking around I find a satchel half buried from the struggle. what little of one I put up before unconsciousness clamed me.

Reaching up I feel crusted blood coving a good portion of my head. "Ow, what did they hit me with, a bag of bricks?" I say to the air. "Actually genius it was a lead pipe." replies a disembodied voice.

"What? Who`s there!" I shout as I fumble for the nearest blunt object.

"Right here Einstein." Looking down I find the source. The A.I. that I installed onto my modified Pip-boy from the station. "Took you long enough to realize I was still here. I mean I was practically in your face when you felt you head earlier, or did that pipe break your brain then scramble it up." Says the very sarcastic voice emanating from my glove fitted device.

While looking at it my head begins to throb, "Hey, I don`t suppose they left me any med-x or stimpaks?" I ask after I look around me.

"Definitely, they washed your clothes, left you some meds, and left a buffet out for you when you came too. What do you think, be glad they left you your underwear!"

"Hey, they bushwhacked me! It is not like you were any help!"

"Right and getting robbed was my idea."

"You think I wanted to get robbed?"

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"For an A.I. you sure are mean."

"This is coming from Mister Negativity himself."

"Try waking up and finding every one you ever know was dead. Oh I am sorry you're a computer program!"

"This conversation is over."

"Fine by me!"

I look around for that satchel I saw earlier. This takes me a few minutes with the A.I. constantly berating me on how horrible I am doing at finding something so simple.

Upon opening the satchel I find only a few things: A Nine Millimeter Semi-auto pistol that looks as if it has not been cleaned ever since the war started, and about 3 clips of ammunition. The ammunition in question was the cheep kind. Also within I find a single dose of Med-X, thank the heavens. Sadly this is only a single dose, and I need a lot more then one meager dose.

Realizing the satchel might belong to one of my assailants I decide to head out before they come back for it. So I set out in what I think is the direction of the nearest town.

* * *

**A word with the author:**

Hello Readers, I apolgize for the delayed posting and wrighting of this story.  
Life has a way of crashing down upon oneself and making you miserable.  
From deaths to school work things get hard at time, not as hard as Frank has it, but hard all the same.

I challenge you to find something to raise someone elses spirits in these Holiday months, but not with acts of the wallet.  
Rather acts of the heart, for these are more of a true gift.

* * *

After Note!

_**READ**____**THIS**_

I want your opinion on where Frank should begin his adventure,  
The Wilderness of Idaho?  
How about the Texan Wastes.  
Perhaps near the cities of the east.

With your entry i want a list of nearby Vaults that will impact the story.

**Want to Spread the word of your story?**I will except OC`s for a time, sent them in and what story they are from.  
I will read that story and leave a review (maybe) and will try to incorporate that character in to my own story.

* * *

As always, Happy reading, Happy Gaming and Happy living!

_HaloSniper117_

**Leave reviews or Mr. Bunny will find you!**

(\_/)  
(T_T)  
()

**He will not be pleased if you don`t leave a review.  
When he is not pleased he will hunt the one who has not satisfied him down.  
Next time you see him he might be carrying your Easter Eggs, or a very big gun.**


	3. Chapter 3: Orbital Faliures

**Chapter 3: Orbital Failures**

Space Station: Aquarius

**Marie**

"Well, that was exiting wasn't it" I say as I close the door behind me.

"Marie, you got a few systems back online, but there are still some failures though out it that require human interaction." States the Aquarius station A.I. "one of which is the thruster systems, it appears that the main line has broken. I need you to go patch that up before we have any problems." Orders the computer.

Taking orders from something unable to even use the restroom. Were has my life gone? Oh right, it ended when the human race tried to kill itself off. "So, find this main line and patch it. Got it." I state in a tone bordering angry.

The speakers have bit of static on them for a second then I hear the voice of the A.I." Go down corridor B, and in the access room there you should find the problem."

Of course it is corridor B, I am still mad at myself over going down that one when I was after corridor A. Well, nothing like retracing steps right?

Well, how on earth does this door open. OK I give up, "Computer, open this door up will you?" Waiting. Still nothing. not a... oh there it goes.

Entering the room I see the problem, a chuck of the station has fallen on the line, the one time artificial gravity is a bad thing. "Computer, can you disengage the gravity in here so I can move this?"

"Marie, I have tried that, and it is pinned in there. You will have to cut it out. Behind you should be a cabinet with a blowtorch in it. Exercise caution, this aria has yet to fully re-pressurize; therefor, a breach in your suit could be fatal."

Great, just one more thing to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4: The pains of Loss

**Chapter 4: The Pains of Loss**

Some where on Earth

**Frank Roften:** Before the bombs fell

"You enjoying that sandwich? Took me an hour to make it."

"Yes, Frank it is delicious."

"Being as it is that last real food we will have after they send us to that space station it will be in your thoughts the whole time." She smiles at me and that gives me the boost I need to do this. "Marie, I have been meaning to ask you something for a while, and I -"

"Hey! Frank, Marie, get over here! It is time to go!" A MP shouts from his jeep.

"Ok, ok we are coming." I shout back at him.

"Frank you were saying."

"It can wait till we are on board. If we wait any longer grumpy over there will skin us alive."

Some where on Earth

**Frank Roften:** Now

"Marie, I wish I had finished that sentence long ago. Now it is too late." I say this as I cry. I cry a good long cry. Soon I had no more tears t shed, and a thirst was coming over me. I have yet to see a source of water since I was robbed.

"You may want to focus on the water problem instead of crying. what are you a three year old?" States the computer who has moved from sarcastic to just plain rude in recent times.

"When you grow legs and start walking on your own, then you can call me the toddler." I snap back. "How close do you think we are to that town?

"Must I remind you? I have lost connection with the Station and the satellite systems. I am in the dark." There is a pause while it thinks alittle. "Your Pip-boy`s data is all that is available to you, so deal with it."

Looking at my Pip-boy I find only a blank screen on the MAP function. "This has absolutely nothing, what now mister super computer?"

"Did you try using the 'Scan'?"

"What 'Scan'?"

"The, oh forget it, let me."

The Pip-boy heats up and begins to make weird noises, when I ask Rorain he just says that it is business as usual. Looking around I find what I have been looking for. Water, the source of all life and the keeper of it. Rushing forth I think nothing of radiation, infection, or attack, for my mind is set on the water.

"Frank, I would not drink that water if I was-"

"Ah! That water burns a little going down."

"I was going to say, that it was irradiated, but I think you figured that one out."

"Ya, ya, water is water, and without it I will die, unlike 'Someone' I know."

"Just don`t drink too much, I do not need you keeling over from radiation poisoning. The scan finished, head to the northeast. we should be there by nightfall."


End file.
